


The Captain, The Canary and The Flash

by Dragongoddess13



Series: The Captain, The Canary and The Flash [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashpoint (DCU), M/M, MMF threesome, OT3, canarycoldflash, canaryflash, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Game<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"I know you like him [...] He's you're type."<br/>"My type? And what exactly would that be?"<br/>"Smart guys, nerdy, good hair, whose sense of humor ranges on the cheesy side."<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Turns out Sara may have had ulterior motives with their little Game</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain, The Canary and The Flash

The Captain, The Canary and The Flash

xXx

"Awe don't pout, red looks good on you." Sara told him trying not to laugh as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder planting a kiss on his cheek.

Leonard sighed untying his boots and slipping them off. "It was awful, I swear it was like he knew."

Sara chuckled letting him go as he stood from the bed to put his boots away. "It doesn't sound so bad. He probably just thinks you like him."

"How is that not bad? I can't have him thinking I like him, I've got a reputation to uphold."

Sara grinned watching as he pulled the flash t-shirt over his head and tossed it in the trash. He then grabbed a pair of sweats out of the drawer and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

When he was gone Sara got up picking the shirt out of the trash and slipping it on over her sports bra and yoga pants before climbing into bed.

The bathroom door opened shortly after and Leonard stepped out. "I'm never betting with you again." He told her. "At least not for anything but money. Money is the safe..." He stopped short at the sight of her laid out on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting settled for bed." She replied in a cheeky tone. He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me?" He asked. "You know I can't stand that kid."

"Methinks he doth protest too much." Sara told him slyly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked crossing to his desk where he took a seat and turned to face her.

She laughed. "Are you serious? You think I don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I know you like him."

"What! That is by far the most ridiculous thing you've ever said to me."

"Including telling you I was dead for a year?"

"Yes." He replied as if it should be obvious. Sara shook her head.

"Babe, I've seen Barry. He's your type."

"My type?" Leonard challenged.

Sara wasn't backing down. "Yes, your type."

"And what exactly would that be?" He crossed his arms leaning back in the chair and lofting an expression that meant for her to tread carefully. Of course he should have taken into account that Sara was a leap before you look kind of person.

"Smart guys, nerdy, good hair, whose sense of humor ranges on the cheesy side." She explained very matter of fact. It was clear she had thought this through quite thoroughly.

"Last I checked you were my type." He told her hoping to derail her.

"Sure, your type of woman. But Barry is a man, and he, as previously stated, is your type."

Leonard hesitated to answer considering she had hit the nail on the head. He was loath to admit it, but the kid did elicit a few feeling from him that were reserved for certain kinds of people. Specifically people in his life like Sara who got to see parts of him both physically and emotionally that no one else, not even Mick were privy to.

As Leonard considered Sara's argument a thought struck him. "Why do you care so much?"

Sara looked away, a sure sign that he'd caught her in whatever scheme she may be devising. When she looked back at him there was a sureness that told him she had come to some sort of decision. "I was just thinking that's all."

"Thinking about what?" He asked with hesitation. He wasn't about to give her a chance to back out of that decision.

"I was thinking that it might be fun to invite Barry to join us sometime."

"Join us? You mean?"

"Sex, a threesome, the beast with three backs? Yes."

"Really? You'd be into that?" He asked.

"In this relationship? Only if you were." She explained. "I know you have trouble letting people in sometimes, letting people see you, physically and emotionally, but I think we could have a lot of fun with him."

Leonard uncrossed his arms sitting forward in his chair. He leaned over his knees resting his elbows there as he processed what she'd said. "I don't really know what to say to that." He told her finally looking up from the floor. He stood from his chair and came to stand beside her on the bed. "I mean, I agree. Now that I think about it, it very well could be fun."

"But?" She prompted.

"Like I said, I have a reputation to uphold. I can't let him think I've gone soft." He scowled and Sara sighed.

"Being soft for people isn't a weakness Len. It's a strength that nothing else can match."

"I suppose that's a valid argument. Can I think about it?" He asked.

"No Leonard, I expect you to answer this potentially life altering question right here, right now." She replied sarcastically.

He chuckled climbing into bed and laying out beside her. She cuddled into his side laying her head on his shoulder. They laid in silence, relaxing in their shared presence.

After a few minutes though, Leonard spoke up. "Any other arguments you want to levy at me to speed this along?"

"Yes," she replied almost immediately. "Consider this; he's a speedster."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He could hear the grin as she replied; "He vibrates."

xXx

In the end Leonard had to agree with her. The vibrating thing definitely helped but the fact of the matter was, when he considered it, this could very well be a good exercise in learning to open up to people. Shedding the armor he built through life to protect him from his father and all that came with his lifestyle.

The opportunity to approach Barry came a week later. Barry had just recently reversed what Cisco had deemed Flashpoint and now the timeline around 2017 was in flux. Baddies that were dead were suddenly back from the grave bigger and badder than ever and their return was throwing time for a loop, quite literally, Barry was trapped in a Groundhog Day loop.

Their showing up alerted Barry to the differences in the timeline and allowed him to finally talk to someone who knew what to do and could help. Of course it took some doing but they'd managed to snap the timeline back into a linear thing and stop whatever Metas whose return had caused it.

It was later that night as team Flash was gather with the Legends that Sara managed to find Barry alone in the hallway outside the control room.

"You okay?" She called out to him, watching amused as his head snapped up from his phone screen. She laughed at the wide eyed startlement on his face. "Your situational awareness needs work, kid." She continued.

Barry sighed shaking his head and stuffing his phone back into his pocket. "Yeah, sorry. I'm a little out of it lately."

"I can see that." She replied leaning against the wall next to him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not much to say." He shook his head. "I put my own happiness in front of everyone else's and I caused an even bigger mess than what I'd changed. Now everyone low key hates me and I can't figure out what to do next."

"That's easy." She told him and he looked at her incredulously. "I'm serious kid. I used to kill people, for years that’s all I ever knew and then one day I decided I couldn't do that anymore. Since then I've lost so many people I care about and I know if I could do what you do I would be seriously tempted to do what you did to get them back. Anyone of those people in there who says they wouldn't do the same or at least consider it, is lying." She told him.

Barry sighed looking away. "I just... Can I really call myself a hero even after all that I've done."

"Yes, you can." Sara replied. "Because your human. People make mistakes, it's human nature to want to change what we don't like. Anyone who says differently doesn't understand us humans at all." She pushed off the wall to stand in front of him. "I mean look at Rip."

"What about him?"

"He recruited us to stop Savage and despite the fact that doing so saved millions of lives and exposed the real villains, he didn't recruit us for the selfless reason he claimed when we first met."

"Then why?" Barry asked confused.

"Vandal Savage killed his wife and child. Stopping Savage aligned with saving other people, but in the end the only thing he really cared about was his family." She paused. "Consider this, there were times when we knew he considered us expendable, even when he didn't realize he felt that way. You will never be that bad."

Barry smiled at her sadly. "Thank you, Sara."

“You’re welcome Barry.” she replied as a somber mood fell over them. Sara sighed and stood up straighter. “Alright enough pouting, let’s lighten the mood.”

“How?” Barry asked confused.

“How freaked out were you when Leonard invited you out for drinks and then showed up in a Flash t-shirt?” she asked.

Barry couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Well, knowing how much he doesn’t like me it was kinda cool. Why?”

“He lost a bet. With me. I made him ask you out and wear that shirt. He wasn’t allowed to tell you why he was wearing it either.”

Barry snorted trying to hold back his laughter only for it to break free anyway. “Oh and FYI, he doesn’t dislike you.” she told him. “He just thinks he needs to put on this tough guy act. He’s a big softy when you get to know him.”

“Don’t tell him that!” Leonard’s voice interrupted them and they turned to find him storming toward them. She ignored him turning to Barry.

“See what I mean. It's all an act.” she paused. “Well, maybe not all of it, but most.”

Barry looked between the two Legends as they bickered back and forth, finding it amusing how much these two terrifying people could ever look so “cute” together. He’d noticed it while they were fighting the metas earlier. They had each other’s backs the way Snart and Rory did, in fact all three of them worked well together, but there was something more between Leonard and Sara that Barry recognized as something he’d seen between Caitlin and Ronnie on Earth 2. They were more than a team, they meant something to each other beyond the job.

After watching them bicker for a minute or two Barry cleared his throat, drawing their attention. “Um… thanks for the pep talk, really, but I think I’m gonna head home.”

“You didn’t talk to him?” Leonard asked her.

“I was trying to, when your fragile masculinity interrupted.”

“It’s not fragile… it’s just a little chipped.” he replied under his breath and that was probably the moment that Barry realized something bigger was at play.

xXx

Shortly after being resurrected Sara had invested in a couple of safe houses around the world, one of them included a small warehouse she’d had converted into a loft in Central City. It looked pretty grody on the outside in Barry’s opinion but having met Sara he had high hopes for the inside. He wasn’t disappointed as he punched in the code she gave him to the back door and stepped into the lower level. The floor was hardwood throughout the entire bottom level. Across the room from the door was an enormous kitchen. Opposite the kitchen sat a training area similar to the one he’d seen in the Arrow cave. There was a large plush couch and an entertainment center and even a small table to eat at.

There was a stairwell along the front wall that led to a balcony overlooking the bottom floor and opened up into a master bedroom. From the looks of it this was never meant to be a place suitable for guests, which, knowing Oliver (and knowing Sara was similar in some respects) he was sure it was intended that way.

“Hello?” Barry called out his voice echoing around the loft. When he got no reply he was certain he was alone. The note he found taped to the fridge as he looked around only confirmed that.

_-Barry_

_Went out to pick up food. Be back soon._

_-S and L_

Barry took the opportunity to have a look around--which took very little time--before making himself comfortable on the sofa. He shifted awkwardly until he was as comfortable as he was going to get. He wasn’t sure why he was here--no that was a lie-- he knew exactly why he was here and why they invited him here in the first place. What he didn’t know was why he agreed. Barely a year ago, Leonard Snart was his enemy and while Barry knew that Snart wasn’t like the other bad guys he’d come up against, he was a still a loose cannon. Now he was sitting in Snart’s girlfriend’s safehouse waiting for said couple to come back so they could...get it on...  ugh no that sounded too pornish. Sex, they were going to have sex, a threesome actually and while he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Snart that way or that he found Sara attractive he was just a little nervous about the whole thing in general. He really wasn’t the type of guy who just fell into bed with someone. All of his past experiences had involved people he was in a relationship with.

Barry was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the lock on the front door click. The door opened letting the voices on the other side filter in. “Who knew Captain Cold was such a worrier.” Sara said as she pushed through the front door. She smiled when she saw Barry getting up from the sofa.

“Hey.” He greeted with a little awkward wave.

“Hi.” Sara replied trying not to laugh at how obviously uncomfortable he was.

“Hey.” he said it again, flinching at his own response mouthing “wow” as he shook his head. He moved forward and politely took the bags from her, moving to set them on the table and completely missing the amused look Sara shot Leonard.

“So, Barry, feeling any better today?” she asked him as they joined him at the table and began pulling food containers out of the bags.

“A little.” he replied. “ Joe’s not as ticked at me and we actually talked today so he’s making an effort to get passed it. Everyone else is still keeping things cordial though.”

“I’m sure they’ll get over it soon enough.” Leonard added. “You’re more than likely going to have to have an angry and uncomfortable conversation, most likely in a group but when it’s all said and done I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Barry looked surprised at Leonard’s words. “Wow, thanks Snart.”

“You’re welcome.” he replied ignoring his tone, turning to retrieve a few drinks from the fridge.

“Just be thankful your team doesn’t express their feelings like Len and Mick.”  

“And how’s that?”

“Black eye, broken nose…”

“Fracture ribs.” Leonard continued as he returned to the table. “Fun times in the Temporal Zone.” He set three glasses on the table with a bottle of high end alcohol.

“Just a fair warning. I can’t get drunk.” Barry said eyeing the glass Leonard filled for him.

“Really?” Sara asked as they all got settled around the table. Barry nodded. “That sucks.”

“Tell me about it.”

The conversation flowed a lot easier than Barry expected as they dug into their food. He’d always known Leonard was a good conversationalist but given their past interactions it was nice to see this side of him. Sara seemed to be a match for Leonard as well, matching him blow for blow with witty remarks, most of which had Barry in stitches.

By the time dinner was finished and everything was cleaned up Barry was so relaxed he didn’t even flinch when Sara made herself comfortable in his lap when they relocated to the sofa. Her smile was sultry as she rested one arm behind him on the back of the couch and leaned in to him. “Just throwing it out there. If at any point you want to stop all you have to do is say so. No judgement.”

“Good to know.” he replied softly, eyes firmly planted on her lips. He watch as one corner tilted up before relaxing back down and she closed the distance between them. Her lips were so soft, warm, and he reveled in the feeling against his own as she slowly, took her time deepening the kiss. He felt the couch dip beside them moments before they came up for air and he looked to his side to find Leonard sitting beside them, watching them. The soft blue of his eyes grew darker as Barry leaned away from Sara, making it very clear what he wanted. Leonard obliged, sealing his lips to Barry’s.

Where Sara’s kiss was teasing and playful, Leonard’s was demanding, wasting no time in deepening their interaction, tongue pushing between his lips. He moaned into the kiss, the intense sensations doubling as he felt Sara begin to suck love bites into the column of his neck. Her fingers deftly worked at the buttons of his shirt, pulling it open and running her hands over the newly exposed skin.

They broke away for air and Leonard wasted no time, joining Sara on the other side of his neck. He fought to catch his breath as they continued their ministrations before coming together and sharing a kiss of their own. Barry was once again reminded of how well they fit together and for a moment he wondered exactly why they would invite him here when they so obviously had each other.

As if sensing the direction his thoughts had taken, Sara pulled away from Leonard and shifted her position, straddling Barry’s lap and reclaiming his lips, as she tugged his shirt off. The couch beside them shifted again, signaling that Leonard had gotten up. Sara was suddenly pressed forward against him and he opened his eyes just long enough to find Leonard behind her, working at her neck with his mouth. Leonard’s hands came around and tugged at the hem of Sara’s shirt until she pulled away long enough for Leonard to pull it over her head.

Barry’s eyes were immediately drawn to the blemishes on her skin and his hands moved involuntarily, fingers running over the raised skin. He watched mesmerized as goosebumps rose on her skin at his gentle caress. Sara gently pulled Barry’s face up to look at her and she leaned down kissing him with a fierce passion he’d only ever seen when she was fighting. His hands ran all over the newly exposed skin of her abdomen, mapping out every scar before trailing up to the edge of her bra.

Sara pulled away as he felt his hands work at the clasp, getting it open almost as quickly as Leonard could. “Impressive.” she teased as Leonard reached around and slid the straps down her arms. “You didn’t even need your speed.”

Barry chuckled, eyeing her chest. “I have a much better use for that.”  he told her and she smirked.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” she teased gasping when Barry leaned forward taking one pert nipple into his mouth, his hand coming up to pluck at the other one. Leonard pressed against her back, looking down over her shoulder as Barry’s finger’s started vibrating against her. She gasped arching back into him, head resting back against his shoulder. She moaned as her came back to wind around behind him. Leonard took the chance to suck hickeys into her neck loving the way her nails scratched as his scalp.

Barry eventually switch breasts and continued his ministrations until the sensations grew too much for Sara and she had to push him away. Feeling the shift, Leonard looked up, catching Barry’s eye. “How about we take this upstairs?” he smirked pulling away and giving Barry enough room to stand with Sara in his arms and speed up the stairs. He stifled a laugh at Sara’s surprised squeal and followed them up to the stairs, making it to the master bedroom as Barry finished pulling the last of Sara’s clothes off.

Leonard leaned against the wall watching as Barry started the careful process of worshipping Sara, a task he himself was quite familiar with. Barry trailed kisses down her body, avoiding her still sensitive breasts and making a beeline south.

The first touch of his tongue had Sara arching up off the bed and Barry shifted around, throwing her legs over his shoulders and planting his hand against her pubic bone to keep her grounded. Leonard watch in rapt fascination as Sara writhed  against the bed, her fingers running through Barry’s hair, tugging at it as pleasure coursed through her petite frame. She opened her eyes and sought out Leonard, eyes locking with his as Barry continued to pleasure her. She bit her lip, enticing him to join them but Leonard was thoroughly enjoying the show from where he stood.

He could see the moment Barry changed things up, Sara’s body tensing, mouth dropping open. He could only assume he’d started vibrating again, a suspicion that was confirmed as her body strung taught, toes curling as an orgasm rippled through her.

Barry pulled away slowly as she came down from her high, body twitching every so often as he gently eased her legs back against the mattress. “Fuck.” she cursed trying to catch her breath. “I love being right.” she said earning herself a confused look from Barry.

Leonard took it upon himself to explain. “She had a hunch your speed could make for a fun night.”

“Well, technically you're the first ones to find out.” he replied and Sara looked up at him surprised.

“You’re kidding right?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Nope, everyone I’ve been with since the accident didn’t know I was The Flash.” he explained.

“Well,” Sara grinned rolling over and pushing him to lay back. “Lucky us, right Len?” she looked over to find Leonard had moved closer, now standing just at the edge of the bed.

“Right.” he replied voice deep and gruff, sending shivers down Barry’s spine.

“Why are you still clothed?” Sara questioned and for a moment Leonard tensed as he looked down at them. He took in the way Barry’s hands smoothed up and down Sara’s thighs, and the way Sara held herself up, hands planted firmly on Barry’s chest. They were both watching him, not pushing, just curious, hopeful in Barry’s case. It was that look that snapped Leonard out of it and reached down, wrapping his hands around the hem of his thermal before slowly dragging it up and over his head. His trepidation dissipated when he caught sight of the way Barry was looking at him, pupils dilated as he reached out to him, grabbing him near the belt and pulling him forward.

Sara leaned back, giving him room to lean over Barry and share a searing, passionate kiss. She took the opportunity to slide down Barry’s body, undoing his pants and sliding them down his legs. She then moved back up, taking a hold of his now free erection, eliciting a groan from him. Sara hummed, satisfied with his reaction as she ran her hand up and down his shaft carefully, squeezing here and there. Leonard pulled away from their kiss as Barry gasped and moaned, and looked down to see what Sara was doing. He smirked when she looked up at him, winking before bending over Barry and taking him into her mouth.

Leonard took the opportunity to remove the rest of his clothing, finding it much easier without all their attentions on him. He then moved around the bed, sliding in on their other side and leaning over Barry and planting kisses along his neck and chest. “Oh fuck.” Barry cursed as Sara changed up the tempo. “Oh fuck yes.” by the way he was panting they both figured he was close, a fact that only proved true as he tensed beneath her.

“Shit.” Barry breathed as Sara pulled back, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. Leonard chuckled.

“Trust me, it gets better.” he told him and Barry collapsed back against the bed with an exhausted sigh. He watched Sara and Leonard as they closed the distance between themselves and shared a deep kiss. Barry felt himself twitch back to life when he realized they were tasting him in that kiss.

When they pulled apart Sara looked down and grinned. “That is some refractory period Mr. Allen.”

“Another benefit of the super speed I’m sure.” Leonard added. Barry grinned sitting up and pulling Leonard down to the bed, laying him out on his back.

“Condoms?” he asked Sara. she smirked getting up from the bed and disappearing into the ensuite bathroom. While she was gone, Barry turned his attention back to Leonard and began the careful process of opening him up stopping only when Leonard was a writhing, babbling mess on the mattress. Sara had returned at some point, watching as Barry drove Leonard crazy. She approached when Barry pulled away handing him a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms. She watched curiously as he slid one on Leonard and then himself. He lubed himself up a bit before holding out a hand to Sara and helping her up and over Leonard.

Leonard was still recovering from Barry’s ministrations when Sara sank down on him and he moaned, arching up off the bed a bit at the sudden sensations. He gasped as she fully seated herself, holding still when she felt Barry move up behind her. Judging by the way Leonard tensed, then relaxed she knew exactly what Barry was up to.

A light tap on her shoulder told her he was ready and she began by raising up and sinking back down slowly. Barry matched her pace and continued to do so as she sped up. Leonard's hands came up gripping at Sara’s hips as she ground down on him and it wasn't long before he felt his end coming. Sensing it as well Barry picked up his pace, driving wildly into him as he began to vibrate with each stroke.

Leonard gasped throwing his head back as he felt the first vibration move through him. Barry seemed driven to send them all over together a point only confirmed as he reached around Sara and pressed his vibrating fingers to her clit. She gasped tossing her head back to rest against his shoulder, picking up her pace as she desperately chased her release.

Release found them all at once and they toppled over the edge together moaning and gasping as the pleasure almost became too much.

Barry pulled away first getting up on shaky legs and walking into the bathroom. While he was gone Sara carefully pulled away laying out at Leonard’s side and sharing a sweet, tender kiss. “You were right.” Leonard told her when they pulled apart, a lazy smirk on his face. She grinned at him.

Barry came back in a moment later all cleaned up and carrying a damp wash cloth. Leonard left them to clean up in the bathroom next, disposing of the used condom and rising up.

He returned to the bedroom not long after to hear Sara’s soft giggles mixing with Barry’s. “Just a fair warning.” She started, they were now tucked in under the comforter. “Len’s a cuddler.” Leonard sighed.

“You're determined to ruin my reputation assassin.”

“Oh shut up and come to bed crook.” She replied lifting one corner up for him.

“I promise your reputation is safe with me. I won't tell a soul.”

“Awe, see, it's all good.” Sara teased.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

The three settled in together, a comfortable silence falling between them as they each drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
